


Monsters and Mayhem

by Kittypride13 (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Magic, Monsters and Mana, OC's Galore - Freeform, Princess Keith, shiro the bard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kittypride13
Summary: Keith and the real Shiro are introduced to monsters and mana...and things get crazy after that...





	1. Introduction

Pike slipped silently towards the castle. On the decrepit walls far above sentries paced back and forth. The cat-boy moved carefully onwards, a cheshire grin spread across his face. Suddenly there was a shout from above! He'd been spotted!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"What?! Oh, come on. How'd that guy even see me?" Lance complained as the others rolled.

Pidge snorted. "You rolled a 5 on your hide in shadows and you're asking how he saw you?"

"Never mind that," Coran cut in brightly " You've got guards to deal with."

They were playing Monsters and Mana again. This time of course, they were accompanied by the real Shiro and even Keith had decided to join in. Coran had helped them create characters a little while earlier but neither had been introduced just yet. Coran had suggested that they would find the other two somewhere during their storming of this Necromancer's castle. Currently things were not going very well.

A few battles later the group was finally in the castle.

"You walk along the dark hallways until you reach a set of heavy oak doors. Opening then reveals a dark stairwell leading downwards...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Meklavar inspected the stairwell before turning back to his companions. "It looks safe enough, probably leads to a dungeon of some sort."

Block frowned. "A dungeon? Like a potentially monster filled cave of despair? Maybe we should just keep walking..."

"Nonesense," The archer, Valyun interjected, "What if there are allies down there for us to save? We should investgate." The others agreed. Only block showed any hesitation.

"Eh. This still feels like a trap you know."

They ignored him, heading down carefully into the dark. Block stood alone at the top of the stairs for a moment before following the others down.

The dungeon was ill-kept and dank. The steady drip of water was all that accompanied the adventurers footsteps. Suddenly a voice called out from one of the cells. "Hail fellow travellers! Care to help a friend in need?"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hail fellow travelers? Really Shiro?"

"You haven't even met my character yet."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The adventurers make their way towards the cell. Two figures are celled next to each other. One cloaked in dark fabric and barefoot. Next to them a black wolf watches the group carefully. In the other cell is a tall man with short black hair and brightly colored clothes. He carries a mandolin strapped to his back and a rapier at his side. He smiles charmingly at the group.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Pidge laughs."Oh my gosh Shiro. Are you a bard?"

"Yep."

Hunk and Pidge share a look. "You don't want to be a paladin?"

"No. I'm like, half a paladin in real life. Why would I want to be one in the game?"

The group broke out into laughter again and Keith an Shiro exchanged confused glances.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hello. Mind letting me out of this cell?" The man asks pleasantly.

Valyun turns to Pike. "Well? Can you pick the lock?"

"Can I pick the lock? Ha. You're talking about the one and only Pike here. Of course I can pick the lock."

A few moments later and the cell doors open. The man takes the lead, giving Valyun's hand a friendly shake he explains that his name is Riku and he came looking for a mysterious magical flute that the necromancer was rumored to have. Unfortunately, he was caught and has been in a cell ever since.

"We can help you find it if you'd like. We're here to defeat the Necromancer. The lord of a nearby city has offered a pretty big reward to anyone who manages it." Meklavar explains to the man.

"I'd be happy to join your group. It sounds like my kind of adventure."

"And who are you?" Pike asks turning on the cloaked figure. "We saved your ass and not so much as a thank you?"

The figure throws back their hood to reveal a long ebony braid and amethyst eyes.

"I am Princess Aaleyah and this necromancer is far more than you assume."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Wait Wait Wait! Princess?!" Lance gaped for a moment.

Keith regarded him quizzically. "Yes?"

Pidge shrugged. "I don't know what you're getting worked up about Lance. Meklavar is a guy."

"Yeah but that's you. This is Keith!"

Keith frowned."Why does it matter? It's just a game."

Lance sputtered."I- you- agh. Fine whatever, be a princess. Whatever floats your boat."

"Personally, I like the idea of another female character." Allura responded. "What class are you Keith?"

"Shadow Blade Enchanter, It's a sub class for the Serran race."

"That sounds cool." Hunk commented thoughtfully.

Shiro laughed. "Ok guys, let's get back to the game. We have a necromancer to defeat after all.


	2. Ding Dong The Necromancer's Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something strange is happening in the necromancer's castle...

Valyun was pleased to have another female member of the party. Even if the princess was rather quiet. After explaining how she had come to be in this necromancer's dungeon she had left most of the talking to her companion. The bard was more than willing to take the lead in the conversation and offered both their help in the quest. Aaleyah had offered no objection so the group headed out.

The hallways were suspiciously quiet.

Block was particularly on edge, though it was rare that he wasn't. At least with him in the party they were less likely to be caught unawares, though their nerves would certainly take a beating. They had been walking for a while when Meklovar held out a hand. "Look over there, the wall is slightly uneven." The group turned their attention and sure enough, Valyun could see a slight difference in the nearby section of wall. Riku looked over at Pike. "Do you mind check to see if it's trapped?"

"No...but I guess I'll do it." The thief sounded disgruntled as he made his way over to the wall. There was a pregnant pause. Then the wall slid away silently to reveal an ominous, dark staircase.

Block gulped. "So? Um, Ladies first?"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Ladies first? Really Hunk?" Pidge sounded insulted. Which, in all fairness, was a legitimate response. Allura herself was feeling rather put off by Hunk's statement.

The Samoan man shrugged. "It's just a game right? I'm in character and my character thinks the ladies are the best fighters."

"Dude," Lance sighed, "There are better ways to suggest Keith gets killed."

"I wasn't..."

Allura grinned. "I see. I appreciate the compliment Hunk."

"Look. Are we playing or not?  'Cause Meklovar just started up the stairs."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The stairwell wound it's way upwards. Their footsteps echoing in the quiet and making them all jumpy. A strange feeling was beginning to creep it's way up Valyun's spine. A chill that stole her breath away and left her frigid even in the warm summer air. She stumbled a bit and Aaleyah glanced back at her worriedly. "Are you ok?" The dark princess asked.

"I feel a strange magic in the air," she replied, "perhaps we are coming closer to the necromancer's lair." Her companions paused.

"Why didn't you say something?" Pike suddenly demanded.

Block nodded. "Yeah. I don't wanna be surprised by the necromancer guy. that only ends badly."

"you are quite right my friends. I will endeavour to share my premonitions with you sooner from now on."

Weapons were drawn as they continued upwards. Now that it had been pointed out, the energy was easy to identify with a little effort. Meklovar, at the head of the party, felt it the least. His dwarven heritage working against him or perhaps for him. There was no telling what this strange energy was from. The spell could be effecting them as they climbed. Taking the next batch of steps in a steady leap he caught sight of a door. He gestured for quiet as Riku slipped past Pike to see what had caught his eye. They shared a glace and moved forward while the others prepared to back them up.

The door was flung open to reveal an exceptionally confusing scene. It was a study. That, at least, was clear. The clutter of a magician's work filled the room. a colorful collection of ominous objects. A bone wind chime hung from the ceiling, singing an eerie sort of tune as the wind whistled through the tower room. Sprawled in the center of the room was an emancipated figure in a dark robe. Their skin hung sharply off he planes of their face and their hands were hardly more than skin stretched taunt over bone. Riku's eyes went wide as he laid sight on the figure.

"The Necromancer! But how?"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"The Necromancer's dead?!" Lance voiced the entire group's thoughts in one gobsmacked sentence.

Pidge frowned. "Well, I suppose it's a good thing since we don't have to fight him anymore."

"But we still don't know what killed him," Keith interjected, "and I'm not sure that's a good thing."

"What, are you scared Mullet?"

Keith fixed the other boy with a glare."I'm not scared I'm just being realistic. Anything that can mummify a powerful necromancer like that is bad news."

"You know, I'm with Keith on this one." Hunk added.

"This doesn't explain the strange magic Valyun felt." Allura commented and the others murmured in sudden realization and agreement.

"Well, if you'd let me finish my room description..." Coran cut in.

"Sorry."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The group piled into the room. A balcony could be seen through a tattered curtain over a doorway. The growing light outside illuminated the landscape that could be seen from a narrow window above an old wooden desk. On top of the desk a small purple candle burned brightly. Aaleyah frowns as she approaches it and quickly snuffs the light. the feeling of strange magic dissipates.

"What was that?" Block asks, a waver in his voice.

Aaleyah shakes her head. "I am not sure. This magic is different than the necromancy I know."

Valyun looked at the other girl. "You said you were hunting necromancers. You must know a great deal."

"Not nearly so much as I would wish to. I fear that the ritual is nearly complete."

"Right," Riku nodded, "He was some evil cultist right? It's possible his own cult killed him. It would explain why everything else is still up and running."

Mekolvar seemed to agree. "That makes some sense. We should talk with the lord and see what he knows."

"Absolutely," Riku tossed the necromancer's body over his shoulder, "let's go get our reward and see in we can figure out what, exactly, is going on."

"Or we could just take the money and go..." Block suggested. The others ignored him and he sighed. He should never have left his village.

===

The lord was pleased to see them. He wasn't alone either. The burly red-haired man was accompanied by a woman in a red cloak. She had a strip of crimson cloth over her eyes and stood silently at the head of the room.

"You defeated the necromancer! Praise the Architect! Perhaps you are the right ones." The lord smiled at them.

Riku shook his head as he dropped the body on the floor. "He was dead when we got there. We were hoping you might know something."

"Wait...what do you mean 'the right ones?' Am I sensing a prophecy here?" Pike spoke over the bard, excitement coloring his voice.

The woman in red stepped forward. "The necromancer was but one of many. A group of dark sorcerer's attempting to revive their infernal priestess. The gods spoke to me in the eyes of the flame, you have the power to stop this. One of you shall be the tipping point but I do not know who." Her voice was lyrical and smoky.

Valyun stepped forward. "What must we do?"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"No. Allura! You never jus agree to a quest. Quests are how people die!" Hunk admonished with a frown.

"No Hunk. Quests are how you become a legend." Lance countered.

Shiro smiled. "Either way, we've been at this for a few vargas. Why don't we come back tomorrow if we have time. We can decide then."

"Wha-Shiro! We're literally just floating in space. Who's gonna care if we stay up? We can just sleep whenever." Pidge objected.

She lost the resulting argument.


	3. The Necropolis

eight horses raced across the plain. The group lead by a scrawny stable boy who knew the area. In the distance a dark tower began to take shape. The ebony stone soaring upwards into the sky. The group slowed as they approached the coarse dead earth around the tower. Six riders dismount. An armored woman with vibrant red hair took three of the horses while the stable boy takes the rest.

"We will return in a movement," she warned, "If you are not here then you will have to find your way back on your own."

"Don't worry gorgeous, I'd never miss a date with you." Pike replied with a cocky grin.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Really Lance?"

"What?!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Riku nodded and shouldered his pack. Meklavar was already heading towards the tower. The two riders watched them for a while before turning to ride away. Block watched sadly as they dissapeared over the hill. 

"Well, there go our reinforcements." He sighed.

Aaleyah glanced over her shoulder. "We'll be fine."

"Yeah man," Pike added brightly, "We have me on the team after all!"

The princess snorted and turned away. Pike glowered at her back but Block took no notice. Why he had agreed to the quest was beyond him. Ahead of them the tower grew closer. A great black cylinder streaching upwards towards the sky. Block couldn't even see the top. They approched a set of doors. The only clear way into the tower and Riku stepped up to see if they were locked.

" **Hey! What are you doing here?** " An obnoxious voice cut through the quiet.

A second voice joined it. " **Looks like a bunch of adventurers.** "

The group looked up at the gargoyles set above the door. They had thought they were just stonework but apparently that was not the case. Mekolvar was looking at them like cristmas had come early.

"Hello?" Pike tried tentatively. The two swung thier stony heads in thier direction.

" **Hello? Well aren't you a witty one.** "

"  **It's a Nekollian. What did you expect?** " 

"Excuse me?" Pike sounded insulted.

Valyun cut in before he could get started. "We were sent here by the lord of this area. Are you gaurdians of this place?"

" **You could say that.** "

" **Why you want to go in?** "

"Are you going to stop us?" Riku asked.

The gargoyed laughed. " **We're here to keep things in. You wanna go in yourselves we don't care. Just don't expect ta come out.** "

"Well that dosen't sound good." Block commented nervously.

Meklovar frowned. "It is a little ominus."

"Does it matter?" Aaleyah asked suddenly, "We must enter whether or not it is safe."

"She's right. There is no debate here." Valyun agreed. The rest of the group sighed. 

Above them the gargoyles were laughing again. " **I hope you enjoy becoming permenant resisdents.** " They cheerfully called as the doors opened and the party dissapeared inside the tower.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"I hate those guys." Lance growled.

Keith smirked. "They weren't too bad."

"Shut up mullet! They were mocking us!"

"And they had really annoying voices" Pidge added, "I appland your creative spirit Coran."

"Exactly! Thank you Pidge!" He gestured greatfully in her direction.

The altean man brightened. "Why thank you number 5. Actually-"

"We should get back to the game guys." Shiro said cutting off Coran's anecdote. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The room beyond the doors is smaller than expected. Yet, despite the vibrant sunlight it remains shrouded in darkness. Riku frowned a little at the opening and Block gulped. Pike grinned as he took the lead.

"Alright you scaredy cats. Follow me." The thief proclaimed as he sauntered in.

"You're the only cat here idiot." Aaleyah muttered as she followed the group in.

a shiver went down her spine as she passed through the doorway and suddenly the doors slammed shut behind her. Melding into the wall as if they had never been apart. Block jumped at the sound and the group collectively turned from investigating the room further. Block let out a empathetic 'I told you so' as Meklovar ran his hands over the door. Hoping that his dwarven knowledge of stonework would be able to find the edges again.

"Well? Please tell me you've found a way out." Pike pleaded after a moment.

The princess snorted. "Who's the scaredy cat now?" The wolf barked and Valyun giggled.

"Ah," The archer laughed, "Because he is a Nekollian right?"

"No, because he's a chicken." Meklovar cut in with a smirk.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hey! I'm no chicken! I'm brave, I just don't want to be stuck in this tower." The blue paladin protested loudly as Pidge and Keith shared a high five.

The princess looked confused. "But...I thought..."

"Don't worry about it Allura," Shiro said comfortingly as the others continued to bicker, "They're just teasing each other."

"Ah."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"So, There doesn't seem to be any way back out through this door right now." Meklovar explained.

The rest of the group frowned. "Well there has to be some other way out..." Aaleyah said thoughtfully.

"Like that thing?" Block asked tremulously.

The party turned to the previously blank northern wall. Now it was decorated with an ornate sculpture. The image depicted a skeletal head, neck and hands wraped in an ocean of dark fabric. The skeletal figure's mouth hung open to reveal a luridly red tounge anchored in emptiness.

Riku yelped at it's sudden appearance. "What in the-!?"

"Quiznacking Quiznak."

"Well, that's just lovely is what that is."

Valyun tempered her shock as she considered it. "I suppose it's some sort of guardian?" She suggested.

"But they have gargoyles," Meklovar pointed out, "Why do they need another guardian?"

"Why did they need a whole tower?" Pike returned.

"Fair point."

Block cut in before the conversation could get too far off track."We still need to figure out how to get past it."

"Maybe we need a tribute," Aaleyah suggested, "Something like-"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"What! Keith no! We're not gonna hack off pieces to feed to the creepy statue!" Lance exclaimed in outrage.

Keith sputtered. "-What no! Like a coin! What the hell Lance!"

"What?"

"Why a coin?" Hunk asked curiously.

The red paladin sighed. "In ancient Rome and Greece they believed that you had to be buried with a coin in your mouth to pay the ferryman to take you to the afterlife. We want to enter a place called the city of the dead so maybe we have to pay our passage."

Shiro beamed. "Hey! You did listen to my history rants!"

"No, I just absorbed the information anyway you absolute nerd."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The dark princess approached the statue with a single gold piece. An ominous chill traveling up her spine as she placed it within the mouth. the group took a step back and waited. Then, as if it had never been there in the first place, the statue dissolved, leaving an empty archway in it's wake. Passage further into the tower.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Wha! Keith was right?!"

"That's right number 4," Coran replied as he stroked his mustache, "though I didn't know about those greece and rome people. The payment custom was actually one I learned from an old ally of altea. They were called the Zanglanti and let me tell you-"

"Lance, what have you done?" Keith asked in a monotone.

Pidge snorted and even the paladin in question smiled a bit. Lance had to agree, Coran's stories could quickly get out of hand. He glared half-heartedly at the red paladin. It was only then that they realized no one had stopped Coran's story yet. They shared looks of horror as they realized just how deeply in he was already. This was going to take a while.

 

 


	4. Floor 1

So far, the most interesting thing they had found was a screaming mushroom and some fancy lanterns. Pike was a little bored. He wanted adventure, epic battles, princesses to save (Not Aaleyah), and treasure. Fancy lanterns didn't cut it. Of course, They'd only been to one room so far so maybe he was being a touch overdramatic. The next door they tried was set between two hallways leading off to the north. The wood swung silently open on invisible hinges to reveal an eerie room beyond. Tall statues in elegant dress lined the path up to a raised dais upon which was a dark alter. Behind this two winged warriors stood sentry and upon he table was a goblet. Tentatively, they entered the room. Nothing moved as the made their way up to the alter. The light of their lanterns cast strange shadows on their path. They reached the dais, eyes dawn to the goblet gleaming in the dark from atop the alter.

"So, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that this is probably something we shouldn't steal." Block commented nervously, eyes darting around the room.

Aaleyah nodded her assent. "It is pretty conspicuous."

"Ha," That was all the motivation Pike needed, "It's just an old cup. What's the worst that can happen?" He reached out for the goblet, pulling it to him with a triumphant smirk. His smile quickly died though as the sound of crying filled the room. All around them, red tears fell from stone faces and soft crying filled the silence.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Well, done Lance." Pidge Deadpanned.

The blue paladin scowled at her. "How was I supposed to know that would happen?"

"We did warn you." Keith pointed out blandly.

"Shut up Keith."

"Alright guys," Shiro cut in, adult voice in full force, "That's enough, Why don't we see if we can get out of this without dying before we kill each other."

"And there's Shiro with logic and dark humor. Did I ever tell you how much I missed you?"

"What? Did my clone actually have a will to live?"

"Shiro why?..."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Pike backed away from the alter, goblet still clutched in his hand. He was already committed after all. The group waited tensely for the statues to move. Time passed and the statues remained decidedly teary and stationary.

"Can we just leave?" Pike inquired in confusion.

Valyun frowned. "I suppose so? They don't seem to be doing anything."

"Except crying in the creepiest way possible."

They quickly exited, slamming the door behind them, nothing happened for a moment. Then they heard the click of skeletal limbs down the hall. The group exchanged looks as they turned to face the new threat and Pike tossed the goblet into his pack. The skeletal soldiers went down easily. Meklovar was the most effective, smashing limbs and taking off heads with his hammer. Soon their foes were nothing more than bone-dust littering the ground.

"We'll that was fun." The dwarf commented cheerfully, brushing a sweaty lock of hair from his forehead.

The party moved on. Finding a strange dagger in the hands of a stony effigy and angering a cluster of plate-sized spider-monsters by stealing a healing staff from another.

"Spiders! Those are spiders!" Riku screamed girlishly and attempted to climb Block in an attempt to escape.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Shiro? Why is your character climbing Hunk's?" Allura was perplexed.

"Riku hates bugs. Spiders in particular." the black paladin explained simply as he picked up his dice.

Pidge started laughing. "I love Riku already."

Shiro looked pleased. "I used to play this stuff with an online group. Roleplay was big for them."

"Shiro you were a nerd!?" Lance sounded shocked.

Keith snorted. "Shiro is a huge nerd. How do you not know that yet?"

"I wear that title with pride."

"Nerds united! Matt and I used to play D&D together too."

Allura cocked her head curiously. "What is D and D?"

"The earth version of this game." Hunk supplied helpfully.

"I see."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Aaleyah crushed the last bug beneath her bare feet with a grimace. "We should be more careful of such traps in the future."

Riku nodded enthusiastically, "The less bugs in my future the better."

Meklovar shouldered his hammer. "I guess we leave now?"

The party followed him out and down a twisting hallway until they reached a branch. Two suspiciously wide hallways spread before them. One led off into unknown darkness while the other ended shortly with an impressive set of doors. The group considered their path's until Pike stepped impulsively forward to yank the doors open with a simple, "What's the worst that could happen?"

surprisingly nothing happened.

The hallway stretched on into darkness. Block frowned. "Well that was unexpected."

"Nothing attacked us?"

"I guess...it's safe?"

They peered down the hall. Nothing moved in the darkness. Pike stepped into the hallway and the other's tentatively followed a few steps behind as they strained to see. Just as they caught sight of the end of this dead end corridor there was a click. Every member of the group turned towards the sound. The stone beneath Block's foot sunk an inch or so into the floor. The Cleric paled. There was a resounding thud as the doors shut behind them and a hissing started up.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"It was a trap. Of course it was a trap, thank you Lance."

"Why are you blaming me? Hunk's the one who turned it on."

"Hey!"

"I think the lesson here is everything is a trap and we should always assume something wants to kill us."

"And that is exactly why you're so paranoid Keith."

"Is it paranoia when they're actually out to get you?"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A greenish vapor began spilling into the room as the party started to panic. Most of them turned to the doors to try and get them open. The heavy wood and metal construction refused to budge.

"We're gonna die." Block moaned.

Meklovar scowled. "Unless we find some other way out probably."

"Guys! That's it!," Pike jumped brightly to his feet, "There's probably a secret passage out of here."

"That sounds...not completely unreasonable."

"Ok, everyone split up and search!"

...

"Guys! Guys! Over here!" Pike pressed on a stone, the barely visible inscription rough under his hand. The group tumbled out into another room to the sound of screaming. the sound made their spinning heads ache and the offending fungi was quickly dispatched. It's tentacle wielding associates were soon to follow. Two doors lead out of the room but when tried, both were locked. Pike was sent to fix that particular problem. He moved to heath his knives but as he moved them past the lock it clicked. He glanced down at his knives curiously. One of his originals and the dark brown blade they'd filched from one of the coffins. Possibly a magic, lock picking knife. Cool.

They flung the door open and quickly despatched the skeletal guardians. The room beyond featured a large set of stairs that curled up into the tower. The stairs were, however blocked by a shimmering field of violet energy and an effigy of a small winged child with empty eyes, her hands cupped in front of her.

"Another tribute?" Aaleyah suggested stepping forward. She placed a silver in the Child's hands. It giggled and the field shimmered out of site with the child-like creature.

Block shuddered. "Well that wasn't creepy at all."

"You don't think we have to fight her?"

"She's gonna be a major tank isn't she?"

"Well, we won't find out if we stay here." Riku pointed out.

Meklovar nodded as he mounted the stairs. "Onward and upwards my comrades!"

"We're totally going to die." Block sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I just love the Princess Keith idea and as an avid D&D player I couldn't resist the temptation to make a fic of my own.


End file.
